


one that i want

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, camboy wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hoseok is in a dire need of money and one of his new viewers is in a dire need to spend his money on Hoseok.(due to personal reasons i have decided to orphan this work. i feel beyond uncomfortable writing it. i'm very sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update.)





	1. humble beginnings

Hoseok's muffled moans fill every corner of the room completely muting the sounds of the busy street outside and the inaudible voices sometimes heard from somewhere down the dorm's corridor. He knows the walls aren't as thick as he'd like them to be so he always tries his best to keep quiet, instead making sure the microphone's sensitivity is as high as possible so he can still be heard well.

He absentmindedly watches the green notifications flash on the screen of his laptop every once in a while, announcing that he got a donation, the amounts too small to his liking but it's not like he isn't used to it.

He's been stretching himself, playing with his nipples and saying his usual dirty lines he knew his viewers got off to for the last 15 minutes. He isn't even truly horny but that's actually quite fortunate as he knows he can hold off longer before cumming, and that means more viewers coming in and more money.

He decides he's getting too repetitive and sits up, bending the camera and pushing it back so he can fit in the frame, hair messy and his perfectly tanned legs spread apart. He strokes his cock slowly while reading through some of the comments and fulfilling his viewers' minor requests. Someone asks to call them daddy and so he does, once again dirty talking his viewers. Not very convincingly to his mind, but it seems to do the trick for others as he sees another small donation pour in and a bunch of comments excessively praising him pop up.

 

`_Good Boy!!!_ `

` _He's fucking hot_`

` _moan more for daddy_`

 

He skips his eyes over them, same old cheap shit, but he still starts stroking his cock more vigorously and moaning a bit as requested. 

One of the comments catches his eyes for a longer moment.

 

` _I'll give you $50 if you go back to fingering yourself._`

 

Like hell is he going to believe that. But still, what does he have to lose? Might as well do what is asked of him.

He lets the viewer know he read their comment with a sweet "As you wish." and a small playful smile.

Leaning back down on his stacked pillows he reaches down to his ass, putting some more lube on two of his fingers and pushing them right in. He plays around with them, trying to find his favourite spot so he can finally get some more pleasure from all this. After a while the moans and whines start slipping out almost involuntarily as he decides to relax and give into the feeling. After a while he looks up at the screen to check up on his stream and almost jumps seeing the last donation. He hectically searches with his eyes for a comment and sees it, along with the amount of money donated.

 

` _You're an obedient boy, I like that._ `

 

$50. From the same guy, as promised.

Holy fuck. Who would spend that much on such a simple request? That's usually the most he can make per show, on a lucky day too. He might've just hit a gold mine.

He scoops in closer to the camera and thanks his sponsor in the most seductive way he can think of, fingers still deep in his ass.

"I'll do anything you tell me to. Just let me know." he sucks down on his thumb while impatiently waiting for another message to pop up.

 

` _Just fuck yourself for me babe_`

 

Huh. Dude doesn't have the most profound demands, does he.

Hoseok turns around diligently, still whispering little desperate thank you's as his best try to keep this one viewer here as long as he can and show his gratitude. He hopes he can milk even more money from him as time goes by.

 

Ass perked in the air and 3 fingers in, he moans into his pillow, not feeling like this is nearly enough but still acting his best for the camera. He wishes he had something else to fill him up, an actual cock would be nice for an example but he's gotta make do with what he has. Which was quite short fingers and a quite good imagination.

Making eye contact with the camera from time to time he keeps up his good work driving himself even closer to release. In a desperate attempt to make it feel more blissful he grabs his cock with the other hand and shakily spreads the precum and however much lube he can gather to make his hand slide more easily. The position he's in is far from comfortable but he can see it looks good on the screen so he suffers through it, moaning and putting on a show as he finally reaches his long awaited orgasm.

A bit shaken up and definitely very sweaty the boy wraps up the live show, responding to the remaining comments, thanking the audience for all the compliments and reminding them of his schedule.

Every weekday at 7pm.

He notices a comment from that night's top donor fly by and he scrolls up and reads it before turning the stream off. The username is H.One, as he makes sure to remember.

 

` _Why don't you use the money you got today and buy yourself a new little toy? If you have it by tomorrow, you'll get twice as much, pretty boy._`

 

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows a bit, licking and biting his lower lip slowly.

Guess he's buying a dildo.

 

. . .

 

Another week goes by as quickly and as repetitively as every other, except he's having even more trouble with his Computing & Statistics classes and hasn't really gone out in over 2 months. However the generous donations from user H.One, who seems to be way too rich for his own good, are helping him not only towards paying rent but also treating himself to some new things and buying the most basic stuff he desperately needed like a new damn jacket, cause it's been getting colder as winter slowly approaches.

It's thursday and he has just finished his scheduled show, quickly cleaning himself up and hiding the rubber dildo he had bought himself as requested, which had proven very useful in gaining his audience's approval and much more proficient than anything his fingers have ever done for him.

H.One's messages have been treated as high priority and Hoseok took his submission to new heights as he did everything the man desired, cursing himself for it. He felt dirty but kept telling himself this was his job, he's been doing it for a while and it finally pays off so he just has to throw away all his morals and pretend the camera isn't there. Except it is and it's hard to ignore it when a bunch of horny losers who feel like you owe them something watch your every move and complain if you don't do well enough.

That night H.One's only request was for him to be loud.

So he fucking was, he whined and moaned and almost screamed as if he was completely alone in the building, the guilt settling in only after he's calmed down and he decides not to step foot  outside his room, so that he doesn't have to look people in the eyes, until he absolutely has to. Which is tomorrow morning, when it's time for school. 

He just hoped his neighbours weren't in their rooms at the time or suddenly lost their hearing and didn't realise all these noises were coming from his room. It's not like he hadn't heard any other residents get it on while walking down the halls before, but he was still embarrassed as hell. Especially when he thought what the cute boy living next door must have thought about him if he indeed heard him.

Hoseok decides to look through his private messages and delete the usual dick pics and spam he gets from horny guys that want to sext him or get some photos of him to jerk off to, as if an hour a day of seeing his dick wasn't enough.

To his surprise one of the messages is from none other than his wonderful sponsor. From over 20 minutes ago.

 

 **H.ONE**  
8:27pm  
`If you see this, please respond.  
I want to talk to you about something, sweetheart`

 

Most curious. But Hoseok decides to respond, asking if there's anything he can do for the man. He grabs a yogurt from the fridge, suddenly feeling overly hungry, not to mention exhausted as always. Legs crossed on the bed and snack in hand, he tries to relax and thinks about the overwhelming amount of uni work that's waiting for him on his cursed desk, right across the room. A new message pops up.

 

 **H.ONE**  
8:52pm  
`I've been thinking a lot about you`

 

Ah, of course. This is what it's about.

Unlike with others who don't pay him nearly this much, he can't be a dick to this guy or ignore him as per usual, the money is way too good. With a sigh he pulls his laptop closer and decides to play along.

 

 **WONHO**  
8:53pm  
`thinking about me doing what, sir?` 

 

 **H.ONE**  
8:54pm  
`Oh`  
`No no, this is not what I mean, darling`  
`I'm not here to sext you`

 

Hoseok doesn't really want to believe that.

 

 **WONHO**  
8:55pm  
`what can i do for you then?  
do you have any new requests?`

 

 **H.ONE**  
8:56pm  
`I don't know how to put it...  
But you're too good to be doing what you are`

 

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows and blinks in confusion, setting his half-eaten (and now that he thinks about it, probably slightly expired) yogurt on the nightstand.

 

 **WONHO**  
8:57pm  
`i dont think i understand...`

  
**H.ONE**  
9:02pm  
`I really like you Wonho, you're a sweet boy. I don't think you should be whoring yourself out online when you can do so much better`

 

Hoseok stares at the screen blankly.

Is he... being slutshamed? By the most frequent and loyal visitor of his sex cams?

 

 **WONHO**  
9:03pm  
`what?/  
youre the one jerking off to my streams in the first place!!`

 

 **H.ONE**  
9:04pm  
`Ah yes, you're pretty and can surely drive a man crazy`  
`But it's not hard to tell you don't actually enjoy doing this`  
`It is just a job, isn't it?`  
`It shows, Wonho`

 

 

Hoseok scoffs with a bitter smile, as if laughing to himself except he doesn't find this funny at all. He's mad. Mad at H.One for having the guts to say something like that or mad because he doesn't know whether this guy is just assuming things or if he really is that bad at doing what he does.  
Despite his doubts he decides to be confident in himself and not let this dickhead get to him. What even is he trying to do? Get Wonho to doubt himself and have to somehow prove to him that he likes being a camboy? He's been doing this for a while now and he knows he's pretty good. He has all those old creeps absolutely whipped for him and this guy being one of them, so who the fuck is he to be saying something like this.

 

 **WONHO**  
9:07pm  
`is that what you were thinking when my moans and screams were driving you to an orgasm tonight? was i not convincing enough?`

 

He sees that H.One stars typing but decides to beat him to it.

 

 **WONHO**  
9:08pm  
`ill try better next time then :)`  
`pay up and ill be whoever you want me to be for the night sir`  
`please let me know if youd like a private show scheduled`  
`it costs extra tough.`

 

Some little voice inside Hoseok's head probably yells 'that will show him!' but the boy won't admit it.  
H.One's reply comes after a longer moment of silence.

 **H.ONE**  
9:14pm  
`Wonho...`  
`Please listen to me.`  
`I'm sorry, I came off wrong the first time, this isn't what I meant.`  
`I am not some creep who wants you all for his own and treats you like nothing more than a sex toy`

 

 **H.ONE**  
9:16pm  
`I came here to make you an offer`  
`You're certainly the first boy I came across here that caught my eye this much`  
`I really want to help you and truly think you're wasting yourself on all these pathetic dudes who barely flick a coin your way as pay for giving them the orgasms of their lives`

 

 **H.ONE**  
9:17pm  
`I have the money, you know that.`  
`What I want to offer you is this:`  
`I buy you nice things and give you cash, in return you talk to me and give me a private show or send a picture from time to time`  
`I also want you drop the webcam shows for the time being, until you decide otherwise`

 

The boy reads through the messages a couple of times to makes sure he's reading things correctly. He finds himself slightly surprised at the proposition but actually considering it, an internal conflict starting to stir up in his mind. 

Didn't this guy just say he "didn't want him all for his own" but now he thinks he can dictate the rules? 

Hoseok doesn't know how to reply.

 

 **H.ONE**  
9:19pm  
`Don't worry, I'll pay on time you won't lose any income on this`  
`I dare even say I can pay you more than you've made on these shows so far`  
`I give really good tips too`  
`This, in return for your undivided attention`

 

 **H.ONE**  
9:22pm  
`That's all I'm proposing.`

So, basically, this guy wants to be his sugar daddy.  
Hoseok would honestly be all in for that, it makes no difference to him whether he gets money from a bunch of guys watching him jerk himself off on camera or from just one. And honestly H.One was paying more than all of his indeed greedy viewers combined. Not to mention he wouldn't have to worry about his privacy anymore if he did put his live shows on hold. He is always paranoid someone he knew would stumble upon one of them and find out about his little secret. Maybe the guilt he felt wouldn't be so overwhelming anymore either and the voices in his head would stop calling him such a slut.  
Taking all things into consideration this was actually the perfect solution.  
But something doesn't sit right with him.

It;s how persistent H.One is being and how Hoseok kind of wants to believe the guy is doing it because he actually likes him that much and cares for him. But that's just silly. He'd barely even spoken to him before, a few messages at first about his name (to which he responded he would rather not say and Wonho was what he can call him), his age and where he lived. Kinda creepy but not really surprising. Then Hoseok would ask about things he's into to make sure he's satisfied. The guy just wants a cute boy to have as his own source of homemade porn and that's fine. Hoseok obviously knows that's what all his viewers ware after.  
He also just thinks H.One is an outright dick.  
He takes a long time sitting in silence and staring at his computer screen, finally placing his fingers on the keyboard with a sigh.

 

 **WONHO**  
8:26pm  
`ill think about it...`

 

 **H.ONE**  
8:27pm  
`I'm glad  
Waiting to hear from you then`

 

Hoseok reads the message and decides to log off. With a deep sigh he starts wondering if he should actually accept this or tell the guy to fuck off and keep doing what he's used to. He puts his laptop on the side of his bed and throws himself back onto the sheets. He's absolutely exhausted, both from his previous sexual adventures and the current thoughts troubling his mind. All he wants to do is sleep.

 

. . .

 

Morning brings no solace as Hoseok could not say he slept well, nor did his mood get any better.

After bitterly complaining to himself about the sound of his alarm clock and thinking about how much he wishes he could just sleep in, he gets dressed and brushes his teeth lazily, looking at his own - pathetic to his mind - reflection in the mirror. His black hair was getting quite long now, if he combs it into a straight fringe onto his forehead, it covers his eyes completely now. He thinks that he needs a haircut. He also thinks that perhaps his muscles don't look as impressive as he'd like them too, what with how little time he has to exercise nowadays and he sighs again while putting on enough hair product to keep his hair parted in the middle and styled back. He decides to text Minhyuk to meet him for breakfast before they each head to classes.  
Waiting for the response, he decides to check up on his bank account, and is once again surprised at how much money there actually is in there.  
H.One really wasn't kidding when he said he was loaded. Who would waste absurd amounts like this on a random fucking camboy? Don't these people know you can actually watch porn for free?  
Nah, this isn't important right at this moment, Hoseok is over the moon that he got this lucky and an actual millionaire-idiot-creep took this much of a liking to him. He feels ready to tell H.One right in that second that he agrees to whatever he wants, as long as he keeps this going, but Minhyuk's storm of texts interrupts his thoughts and brings him back to reality.

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
yEA  
super hubgry  
hjngry  
HUNGRY. im super hungry

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
can i bring the bf?

 

 **Me**  
sure

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
good  
even if you said no it'd be too late!!

✉ [Photo attachment]

**Me**  
tell jooheon he looks cute

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
huh  
just heonie??  
not me though?????

 

 **Me**  
nope.  
also you should brush your hair before you leave

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
asshole..  
we'll meet you outside the main building yea?

 

 **Me**  
nope no canteen food today  
we're going to your fav cafe and im treating you two to a royal breakfast

 

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
oh???? is it someones bday??  
wait.... did u win the lottery  
did ur parents decide to un-disown u?  
did u steal the cash....... ohhh hoseokie what a bad boy!

 

 **Me**  
...  
let's just say i've been working hard.

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
ew alright say no more  
i will accept your filthy cash and get myself a mountain of croissants

 

Hoseok smirks. His friend is silly but he never fails to lift his mood up even a bit.

 

 **hyukkie ♡**  
be outside yours in 10 then

 

So he grabs his bag, shoving whatever books and accessories might prove useful for the day and after changing into some decent clothes he walks out into the corridor.  
Of course, it just so happens his neighbour is leaving his room at the time as well so they exchange awkward smiles as the boy throws a shy "Hello" at him.

"Hi Hyungwon!" Hoseok tries to put on a more welcoming smile. "Sorry, can't talk. In a hurry." he says apologetically as he shoves his keys into his pocket and points with his head towards the stairs. In truth he just doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of someone he might or might not have a crush on and he isn't in the best state to chat.

Hyungwon nods friendly.

"No worries. Have a good day." he ads with a small pretty smile that makes his cheeks look even more squishable.

"You too!" Hoseok manages to throw back as he rushes towards the stairs.

He's only halfway down as he realises what just happened and freezes completely, a shameful uncomfortable feeling running from the pit of his stomach right to his head and making his limbs tingle.  
_Oh my god oh my god im so dumb_  he wants to cry out in frustration when he remembers the events of last night.

What are the chances Hyungwon wasn't in his dorm yesterday at the time of the live show? Probably none. He must've heard it all.

If hell could open up and swallow him whole turning him into nothing but a ball of shame in that very moment he would be grateful. God knew it's the place he was certainly going to.

Taking his head out of his hands he hurriedly looks up to see if the boy in question hasn't caught up to him yet but luckily he is nowhere to be seen. Hoseok runs for his life out the building's entrance and hopes the redness on his face isn't too visible as he did not want to explain himself to Minhyuk only for the boy to make fun of him for that for the next months to come.

Before meeting up with his friends, Hoseok vows to himself never to look Hyungwon in the eyes ever again.

Two minutes later Minhyuk happily hops towards him holding Jooheon's hand, literally, hops, dragging his poor boyfriend behind him. The other does not seem to mind however, his eyes crinkle and a wild smile exposing his dimples doesn't leave his face as he looks at Minhyuk with a clearly amused but full of fondness expression.

Hoseok thinks Minhyuk is so lucky. The two are so in love it's sickening and Hoseok also wonders how Jooheon can stand Minhyuk's bullshit all the time without ever getting in serious fights.

'I'm that good in bed' Minhyuk would argue and Hoseok would roll his eyes.

When they order their food and Hoseok happily announces that breakfast's on him, the couple seems to think he owes them an explanation. It is no secret that Hoseok is always short on cash and both him and Minhyuk had gotten used to constantly saving money on anything they could. Such is the life of broke university students.

Hoseok spares them the more explicit details and explains the situation at short.

"Dude." Minhyuk almost leaps at him with way too much enthusiasm in his voice, but still a little annoyed "You're telling me a rich sugar daddy is totally whipped for you and ready to shower you with gifts and you're considering whether or _not_ to accept it? Do you want to live out the rest of your life in that tiny ugly dorm room of yours that bad??"

"Yeah." Jooheon nods while chewing his bagel "As long as you know your limits you should totally go for it. Like don't get too much into it cause he might be a weirdo but... get that money while you can, man."

"Exactly!" Minhyuk exclaims and leans over to take a bite of Jooheon's bagel and kiss his cheek while he's at it.

And Hoseok knows he can not argue. However much pride he still had, it was high time to put it away completely and think of the more important things in life. Which in his case was money. Considering his parents wanted nothing to do with him, he's had it hard since the first days at university. Started out with a few part-time jobs but none of them paid well enough and he would just come home completely spent and not have any time to actually do what he was supposed to, which was study. Things got a little better when he started earning money on the internet, Minhyuk helping him out financially whenever he could but Hoseok felt awful using his friend's money, who himself was living off allowance from his mother. 

In the end curiosity and greed get the best of him and he decides he might as well try this sponsorship, sugar daddy thing or whatever this was for a while.

  
He logs onto the site once he gets into his first class and silently types a new message.

 

 **WONHO**  
9:08am  
`okay`  
`i'm in`  
`just tell me what you want me to do`  
`i promise to behave.`

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... u got trough this somehow huh?  
> just wanted to post this and see if its worth continuing it yknow (please let me know??)
> 
> this is my first fic im posting here so please be kind im a sensitive boy
> 
> ALSO I DID NOT PROOFREAD THIS SO I APOLOGISE IM TOO TIRED
> 
> let me know if the way the messages are styled isnt too annoying, i can just make it normal if its too difficult to read hhhhh


	2. overachiever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG TW BEFORE YOU READ!!  
> the second part of this chapter contains some possibly triggering or uncomfortable scenes of unrequited physical contact/sexual assault (nothing too serious i promise) and drinking so please please stay safe while reading this! :(
> 
> if you'd like to skip that part you can stop reading after the short 2nd part of the chapter is done and go right into the 4th part, after the third ". . ." break.

Things are slow. Slow and boring. Completely repetitive.

And to think Hoseok really believed his life would get any more exciting with a sugar daddy at his side. Sure, the money is useful and his daily life has been so much easier these past couple of days and at first it was even quite exciting. H.One is totally smitten with him, especially when Hoseok is laid out on his bed letting out needy moans. He gets praised, he gets paid, he gets to cum.

But his mind has been doing worse and worse with the passing of time. University is taking a huge toll on him and the four walls of his dorm room feel so suffocating at time, sleepless nights spent over books and endless essays often ending in Hoseok crying himself to sleep on top of them. Minhyuk can see how bad he's doing and the boy tries his best to be supportive. He constantly encourages Hoseok to hang out with him, go out, have some fun, take a break. But Hoseok never feels like it. He is however thankful that the boy cares. He doesn't know what he'd do without Lee Minhyuk in his life.

It is 2am and the social psychology book he's reading is driving him crazy. 100 more pages to go and 5 hours left until he has to wake up for classes. Yet none of the sentences he reads go into his brain, as if his eyes caught and held them just for a split second only to drop them back onto the dimly lit paper. He rubs his eyeballs lazily and looks at the clock, letting out a frustrated sigh when he sees how late it is. He feels sad, and lonely. He gives into temptation and reaches for his phone, unlocking it to some new notifications. New photos on instagram from his favourite singer. He opens then and taps twice instinctively, scanning his eyes through the selfies. Then sees a reminder from his calendar to turn a paper in on Friday. And a bunch of texts from Minhyuk from 4 hours ago.

  
**hyukkie ♡**  
jooheonie went home do u wanna come over??  
there's still some pizza left

 **hyukkie ♡**  
cmon i wanna watch some movies and have no one to cuddle with

 **hyukkie ♡**  
you better be ignoring me cuz ur sleeping peacefully  & not jerkin off you nasty man

 **hyukkie ♡**  
im kidding  
hoseokie :(((  
dont be mad okay

 **hyukkie ♡**  
alright alright i get the hint  
sleep well my dude!!

 

His heart clenches a bit. He didn't mean to stand his best friend up like this or ignore him so rudely, it's the fact that he hasn't taken his nose out of the books since he came home and finished his chores (aka devoted his precious time to one mr H.One) that is to blame. He drafts up a quick message with his apologies but decides to send it in the morning, so that he doesn't wake his friend up. 

One last notification, from his messenger app that his new sponsor had him install, to make their communication easier. Hoseok opens it up.

 

_H_

` Sleep well pretty boy  
You've worked hard today`

_sent: 11:32pm_

 

Hoseok can't help but smile a little. The guy wasn't required to send him good morning and good night messages, in fact it was quite weird that he did, and not only that. He seemed to text Hoseok a lot during the day, asking about how he's doing, sometimes flirting a bit. And Hoseok was suspicious. Just seemed weird someone who refused to even tell him his real name actually cared about him this much. But it was still nice and Hoseok took what he could get, a warm bubbly feeling rising up in his stomach when he thought about it.

He stretches his legs with a loud yawn. He should probably go to sleep. But for some reason, despite the overwhelming fatigue, he doesn't want to just yet.

 

`are you sleeping?`

_sent: 2:17am_

 

He probably is, this is silly. Hoseok puts his phone down and grabs a crumbled black shirt from the stack of clothes next to his bed and decides it will be his pyjama for the night. He starts to brush his teeth quickly, his expression so blank and lifeless in the mirror, he wonders what his online admirer even sees in him.

Through the silence of the night he hears his phone buzz violently on the cold wooden surface in the other room. Surprised he rushes out from his bathroom and biting down on the toothbrush still in his mouth, goes to unlock his phone.

 

`No. But more importantly, why aren't you?  
Don't you have school in the morning?`

_sent: 2:19am_

 

`yup so what`  
`and dont you have like... work?`  
`or whatever it is you do`  
`you still havent told me`

_sent: 2:20am_

 

 

 

`Ah, there simply isn't anything interesting to tell  
I'd much rather talk about you`

_sent: 2:22am_

 

`of course you would`

_sent: 2:23am_

 

 

Hoseok realizes there's toothpaste dripping down his chin and he returns to the bathroom to spit it out, washes his face and hurriedly brushes his hair. Stepping out into his room he yawns again.

He lies down on his bed and opens the app's camera.

 

 

`here you go`  
`a small gift `

_sent: 2:27am_

 

 

`You are a beautiful gift indeed`  
`Sweet smile, such pretty eyes and cute ears.`

`Thank you`

`Ah, you look so pretty, I really can't stop staring...  
Aren't you tired though, sweet boy?`

_sent: 2:30am_

 

Hoseok can't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He enjoys being praised way too much... Maybe he has a problem.

Lying down on his stomach and pushing the soft pillow (that whispers for him to close his eyes and drive off to dreamland) under his chin, he bites his lower lip and tries to think of things he could talk to H.One about. Despite the man being so friendly and open towards him he still doesn't feel comfortable enough to just say whatever comes to his head. A little voice inside it telling him that if he makes a mistake he can wave all this easy cash he's been making goodbye and will have to go back to desperately begging his viewers, who he despises so much, for the smallest donations. 

 

`i am tired`  
` but i really wanted to talk to you`

  
` im just so bored...`

_sent: 2:32am_

 

`Someone's being needy?`

_sent: 2:33am_

 

`i am`  
` so do something wont you`

_sent: 2:33am_

 

 

`What do you want me to do, baby?`

_sent: 2:34am_

 

`send me a selfie too`

_sent: 2:34am_

 

`That's not going to happen.`

_sent: 2:36am_

 

`oh come on`  
` pretty please!!!`

_sent: 2:36am_

 

Hoseok's curiosity has been eating him alive ever since he managed to get H.One to tell him that he too is in his 20s. He didn't get an exact age, but anything under 40 was a good sign and definitely not what he had expected. How does a 20-something year old have so much money he can spend it on attending to a random camboy's needs? He just wanted to see what this guy looked like, so he can at least do his job knowing who he's doing it for. And if he's handsome enough, that only helps Hoseok and his imagination.

 

`I think you're forgetting yourself.  
You're not the one dictating the rules here`

_sent: 2:39am_

 

Hoseok swallows roughly.  This is exactly what his mind had been warning him about, not to run his dumb mouth without thinking.

 

`Now be a good boy and go to sleep.   
`

_sent: 2:40am_

 

`im sorry...`  
` i shouldnt have pressed`

`youre not mad at me are you?`

_sent: 2:42am_

 

 

`It's hard to be mad at you when you're so sweet.  
`

_sent: 2:43am_

 

`good (:`  
` will you be dreaming of me?`

_sent: 2:44am_

 

 

`Of you and only you. Sleep tight.`

_sent: 2:46am_

 

And with that H.One went offline. 

Hoseok curses at himself for being silly and also at this guy, for playing with him like this and forcing him to always behave the way he wanted to. So bossy. And apparently _Hoseok_ was the needy one.

His eyes are strained from the brightness of his phone screen and his intense staring at it for the last half an hour. Completely forgetting about the remaining hundred or so pages of his boring psychology book, he plugs his phone in to charge it and puts it on his nightstand, making sure his alarms were all in check. 

He has about 3 hours of sleep ahead of him and he doesn't look forward to waking up in the morning at all.

 

 

. . .

 

 

"A... party." Hoseok repeats slowly.

"Yes, a party. Are you daft?" Minhyuk is casually spread across Hoseok's bed, eyeing him with annoyance and disgust.

"Right... You know how much i love those exciting social gatherings where people get themselves shitfaced and joyfully throw up on each other." Hoseok sighs trying to focus back on his studies, which Lee Minhyuk so rudely interrupted. 

"You are such an ass." Minhyuk states "You're joining us and that's the end of it."

But Hoseok wants to argue further.

"Who's house is it at anyways?" he asks pretending to be completely uninterested but the sole fact he's picking up the topic lets Minhyuk know he's already won. 

"Son fucking Hyunwoo's!" Minhyuk exclaims while trashing violently on the bed. "The hot guy from senior year I used to have a gigantic crush on before Jooheonie came and stole my heart? Ring a bell?"

"Why do you wanna go if your heart's already stolen?"

"To get shitfaced and throw up on your dumb expensive sugar daddy jacket you fucking prick." he yells out. "Just please please _please_ join us? You seriously need to go out more." Minhyuk's tone turns serious and concerned in the matter of seconds and Hoseok lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But I don't promise to stay around for long. I probably won't even know anyone other than you and Joo."

Minhyuk lets out an excited shout of victory and swears on his life that they will all have fun. Hoseok silently doubts it.

 

He spends a long time rummaging through his wardrobe only to decide that he has nothing to wear and also desperately needs to do some laundry. He settles on a sleeveless grey shirt with a colourful print, a striped black and white jacket over it matched with simple black jeans. Not too bad, he thinks, but could've been better had he finally put some of the money he's been earning towards a good old shopping spree.

Jooheon and Minhyuk arrive to pick him up in Jooheon's rusty truck that he got from his parents, in matching outfits and it makes Hoseok want to puke. They really are that couple, huh.

 

. . .

 

Hoseok did not mean to get this drunk.

 _You've turned into what you once despised_ , he says to himself as he stumbles across the corridor, looking for an unoccupied bathroom. He just needs a moment of silence and some ice cold water to his face so he can sober up a bit and not feel like he's gonna pass out at any moment.

The "party" started out slowly, with everyone socializing and being overly loud. People swarmed Son Hyunwoo as if he was god himself but Hoseok didn't really care and after saying his hellos to Hyunwoo and his group of friends he tried to get a good look around the house and see if he knew _anyone_ else other than the two friends he came with. And he did.

At one point, passing through the kitchen he bumped into none other than his neighbour Hyungwon, a man he promised himself never to speak to again out of sole embarrassment. 

Hyungwon was having a lively conversation with Hyunwoo over some snacks and Hoseok caught himself staring at the way his eyes shut close when he laughs, how he brings his hand to his mouth trying to hide that wide bright smile behind it. _Crushes suck_ , Hoseok thought to himself and tried to pass through unnoticed but Hyungwon called out after him.

"Hoseok!" he exclaimed cheerfully "Hi!" and waved his hand in his direction over-enthusiastically, completely ignoring the suspicious look Hyunwoo was giving him.

 Hoseok smiled timidly feeling like he'd really appreciate if someone knocked him out right at that moment so he didn't have to look the man in the eyes. He waved back and feeling awkward and guilty for the fact that he's about to completely ignore Hyungwon, he turned his back on the guy and grabbing a paper cup rushed out of the room.

 That's when the game began. The game of avoiding Chae Hyungwon at all cost and hiding in the least populated areas of the house while pretending he's having fun. Also drinking. Drinking a lot.

 

Jooheon and Minhyuk quickly abandoned him to fit in with the crowd, engaging in energetic chats with people they knew from campus. Minhyuk would come to find him from time to time, try to invite him to talk with someone he knew but Hoseok quickly got bored of that and told Minhyuk it's okay if he leaves him to party on his own. Minhyuk was a bit tipsy already so he didn't push him much, instead making him promise he'd text him if anything happened.

Well not much happened apart from the fact Hoseok downed way too many glasses of the variety of alcohol Son Hyunwoo's house offered his guests. Now he just wants to leave but Minhyuk won't pick up the phone and is nowhere to be found. So he's stuck here aimlessly roaming around the place. His head is spinning and as much as he enjoys the lack of worries and thoughts that usually trouble his mind, he doesn't really enjoy the constant urge to vomit. 

A sudden pain in his side brings him out of his thoughts and back into the current situation as he looks up and sees a broad man, his muscles somehow twice the size of his despite the fact that Hoseok prides himself in his good looking fit body. Guess he bumped into him. He mumbles a small "sorry" and tries to continue down his way but the man is blocking the passage.

"No problem, cutie." he says with a smirk, looking Hoseok up and down "Where you going?" he asks, pushing Hoseok lightly towards the wall.

His heart starts beating faster and he looks around hoping to spot any familiar face that could save him out of this situation but the hallway is completely empty apart from them both. 

"Just... looking for the bathroom." Hoseok answers in a shaky voice.

"Oh." the guy smiles tilting his head to look Hoseok in the eye "Let me show you there then. I know the house pretty well." he offers and spins around to gesture at the stairs.

Hoseok unknowingly lets himself be guided upstairs, passing a few busy guests on the way there. He doesn't ask any questions, his mind too hazy to fully comprehend the situation. After reaching the top of the staircase he feels a firm grip on his right hip and suddenly his back is thrown towards a wall, head hitting the concrete with a loud thump and he feels like he's gonna faint. Instead the man that accompanied him hurriedly pushes his hands underneath Hoseok's shirt and, pressing his body close, gets dangerously near the boy's neck. Hoseok's eyes go wide in terror, as he pushes his hands against the man's chest and tries to wriggle himself out of his grip.

"Stop!" he muffles out as panic starts to spread through his body " _Stop it stop it stop it._ " he repeats, voice trembling, as he feels the guy's crotch grind against his.

The man just hums and bites down on Hoseok's skin, the stench of beer and sweat hitting Hoseok's nostrils. The boy violently snaps his neck to the side and tries to step away but the man's hands are placed on either side of his body, tugging him in and touching all over and he's not sober enough to logically think of a way to escape. 

In a moment of fear and confusion he thinks he sees someone pass by the stairs and he manages to yell out a small desperate "Wait! Stop!" as his voice breaks into a cry. 

He doesn't know how it happens but suddenly the weight over him is lifted and he's finally able to take a deep breath, taking a hasty look around him, his eyes feeling heavy and head spinning painfully. 

 

The man of the house, Son Hyunwoo is holding his assaulter by the shirt as the guy grins and says something about Hyunwoo interrupting his fun at which the latter clenches his fist.

Hoseok feels a gentle touch of a hand on his cheek and he looks up to see Hyungwon's kind large eyes staring back at him full of worry, eyebrows furrowed and lips shut tightly together.

"Are you alright?" he whispers and the tone of his voice makes Hoseok shiver. The boy only blinks back at him, feeling as if his legs are about to give out.

He sees Hyunwoo trashing violently with the guy he's holding in his clutch, his expression so angry and scary.

"I'm getting this asshole out of here." he shoots back at Hyungwon, focusing his attention on the tight grip on the man's arm as he pushes his way down the stairs and towards the exit.

Hyungwon is holding his arm out for Hoseok to lean on and it's only now starting to get to the boy what had just happened. 

"Thank you..." he whispers softly, relief and a sudden urge to cry spreading throughout his mind. 

"Let's get you out of here, yea?" 

 

. . .

 

Hyungwon's arms are skinny. The way he's holding Hoseok so closely trying not to let him fall over makes the boy's heart skip a beat but his mind is too hazy to properly make sense of his actions or fully appreciate the soft but worried look on his neighbour's face and the way he says his name, tone full of concern. 

Hyungwon makes Hoseok get in a taxi with him. It feels good to sit down and Hoseok's eyes close immediately as his head falls against the sturdy seat of the car. He feels his entire head spinning and he has to use all the strength that's left in him to stop himself from vomiting all over the front seat. 

He doesn't really remember when they get out of the taxi or how their journey up the dormitory's stairs goes but Hyungwon is saying something to him, trying to get his attention as Hoseok limply leans against the cold wall. 

 

Hyungwon's lips are pretty.

 

"Your keys, Hoseok. Give me your keys." 

Hm? Keys. They're not there. They were in his pocket but they're not there. Wait, where's his phone? Where's Minhyuk, where's his best friend and his soft arms that hold Hoseok tightly in situations like these, when he's too lost to hold himself up.

"Oh goddamn it." he hears Hyungwon curse quietly and then gesture for Hoseok to walk a bit further with him. 

They get in front of a door and Hyungwon quickly opens it, urging Hoseok to come inside. This isn't his room. It's small and cozy but everything is different, the bed is not where it's supposed to be and the desk is too tidy or too expensive looking to be his.

"Come on, sit down." Hyungwon gently pulls at his shoulder and Hoseok obeys tugging his legs underneath him and sitting down on the soft comfortable bed. The sheets look so inviting, he just wants to bury his face in them.

Hyungwon unties his shoes without a word, taking them off and placing them next to the bed. He looks up at Hoseok with a serious look on his face, eyebrows furrowed prettily until they're nothing but straight lines on his face and Hoseok swallows roughly, blinking slowly as his head swings from one side to the other.

"Take this off too." the man tugs at Hoseok's jacket and his breath hitches when he feels Hyungwon's cold hands brush against his arms, suddenly realising how close the boy he's attracted to is to him and that he is, in fact in what he thinks is Hyungwon's room.

Hoseok leans into the touch and brings his arms up to grab at Hyungwon's shoulder, a little too firmly and shakily but he doesn't think he is capable of being smooth or gentle at this point.

Hyungwon looks down to where Hoseok's hands are touching him and he bites his lower lip.

"You should lay down." he says and Hoseok obeys without any questions, humming softly as his head spins even more out of control, this time Chae Hyungwon being the one to blame.

Hoseok closes his eyes and waits for anything to happen, for Hyungwon to hover above him or to hear the boy's voice or feel his lips against his own but instead he feels something soft brush against his arms and cover him up to his neck.

He opens his eyes to see Hyungwon tugging him in with a dark blanket, not looking him in the eye.

"Get some sleep alright?"

And Hoseok feels the sudden urge to cry, he doesn't know at what in particular but the sadness overwhelms him as he shuts his eyes again and turns on his side bringing the blanket close to his face.

Slumber comes for him immediately. Before he has time to think about anything that's happened this night, right before driving off into deep sleep, the last thing that crosses his mind is the sweet smell of Hyungwon's bed sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry,,,
> 
> this chapter is short and the descriptions arent very detailed to make it a bit more dynamic as its told from hoseok's perspective who as i made it super clear isnt very sober yknow.
> 
> i hope this isnt too horrible... i promise ill make this up to hoseokie i WILL make him happy in the end.... i think.


	3. the way forward

The sharp pain in the back of his head not only makes him whince as he opens his heavy eyes but it also carries with itself a wave of regret and shame, as the thoughts of the previous night pour in all at once. Well, the ones that he can even properly recall at least.

He doesn't remember the man's face nor exactly how his touch felt, for which he is grateful, he just knows it happened and that brings him just as much discomfort if not more, as he frantically tries to recall the details. It is a failed effort though, anything past the moment he step foot on the first floor of Son Hyunwoo's house being a blur.

He just remembers big bright concerned eyes, staring at him from a dangerously close distance and now that he thinks about it he also remembers vomiting in a parking lot somewhere.

Only after a while does it accur to him he should look at his surroundings, as he realises the mattress he's lying on is way too comfortable to be that of his own. The room he finds himself in is awfully spacy and too luxurious to even call it the same kind of dorm room Hoseok inhabits, but the bathroom door on the right and old weathered front doors do seem quite familiar.

The room is decorated in perfect taste, a few notable items being the large plasma tv hung in the corner, an expensive looking computer set on the tidy office desk and the overall cleanliness of the place. It looks almost like an uninhabited hotel room, if it wasn't for the fact that there's a bunch of books lined up on the nightstand, a board with colourful pictures pinned to it on the wall, clothes lying all around the floor and the quiet static noise of water in the shower running somewhere nearby.

Hoseok struggles to get into a sitting postion on the bed, his headache not willing to cooperate. He feels sick. He realises he's still wearing his overly skinny jeans, which feel far from comfortable.

The constant noise he had been hearing comes to a stop and after a moment, the bathroom door opens.

Hyungwon looks good. Just like he always does, but this time he looks good even without a shirt on, in sweatpants and a towel thrown over his shoulder. He lets out a small "oh" when he meets Hoseok's gaze.

"You're awake." he states calmly while rubbing the towel on his wet hair "How are you feeling?"

 _Like shit_. But he doesn't answer due to the sudden panic that creeps itself into his head.

"Did we..." he stutters out and Hyungwon waits for him to finish until he realises he's not going to and he knows what the boy means.

"Oh... No, no. I brought you home and you knocked out. I slept on the ground." he gestures to the pillow and sheets messily thrown in the middle of the room.

"You lost your keys." he exaplains shortly when he sees that Hoseok's face is still a mixture of confusion.

"Thank you." the boy says, feeling embarrassed and like that isn't even nearly enough to begin to compensate for Hyungwon's trouble.

"No worries." Hyungwon makes his way across the room casually, ignoring Hoseok's gaze on him. "I called Hyunwoo and he says he thinks he found your keys. With a bunny key ring right?" Hoseok nods shyly "Yea, he's got your phone and wallet too." Hoseok didn't even realise he was missing those.

"You should really be more careful, Hoseok-ah."

Hoseok feels the shame settle down in his stomach and grow roots. He suddenly feels even sicker than before and prays he doesn't puke in Hyungwon's bed, he's brought enough trouble on him already.

Tears start gathering in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry... For making you do all this."

Hyungwon's face expression changes completely, from unbothered to the same look of concern Hoseok remembers seeing in those dark eyes last night.

He walks over to the bed quickly and sits closeby but not nearly close enough, Hoseok thinks, as he tries to keep his distance so respectfully.

And Hoseok just needs a hug.

"Hey, it's alright." Hyungwon tries to soothe, voice low and soft "We all have bad nights. Let's just be glad you're okay, yea?" he hesitates for a moment and bites his lower lip "You _are_ , right?" Hoseok nods trying to keep himself together.

"Alright. You can go take a shower if you want, I have some clothes here that should fit you." he walks towards his wardrobe and looks over it quickly. Hoseok feels strange with how casual Hyungwon is acting, as if this situation wasn't anything far from normal. He feels so guilty and ashamed and he does not know how to properly apologise for it or find a way to make those feelings go away.

Hyungwon puts a shirt and gym shorts on the edge of the bed. "I hope these are alright." he looks over at Hoseok, sitting cross legged on the bed, cuddling the blanket he slept under close, as if he wanted to hide himself from the world completely behind it. Hyungwon opens his mouth and looks like he wants to say something but doesn't and instead goes to grab another shirt for himself, a jacket and keys.

"I'm gonna go pick your stuff up from Hyunwoo's."

Hoseok immediately protests. "No, please, I can go do that myself..." he really just doesn't want to trouble Hyungwon further.

"It's alright." the boy lets out a half-hearted laugh "I'll be quick, promise. Just take a shower and then grab anything you want from the fridge. Really, don't be a stranger. You need to eat."

But Hoseok really doesn't feel like it.

 

As the freezing water hits his back it helps him regain a bit of consciousness and he's glad he decided to subject himself to the pain of a cold shower. He's never drinking again, he promises himself.

Hyungwon's clothes are tight around his shoulders and calves, fitting just perfectly, maybe even too well and he thinks about how loose they must look on their owner. Hoseok looks almost funny, considering it's the middle of autumn and he's here wearing shorts that barely cover his ass. But he revels in the way the shirt smells of what he assumes is Hyungwon's cologne, strong but sweet.

Hyungwon returns after about an hour, Hoseok is guessing since he doesn't have his phone, and gives back the boy's belongings. Hoseok thanks him shyly over and over again and promises to make it up to him somehow. Hyungwon says it's really nothing and states that he'd like to think someone else would have his back in a situation like this as well.

He makes sure Hoseok is 'okay' about ten more times before he lets him go.

 

The first thing Hoseok does when he closes the door to his own room behind him is look at his phone.

17 missed calls from Minhyuk, 5 from Jooheon and twice as many messages. He doesn't know how he'll explain this to his friend but he wants nothing more than to cuddle into him and find peace in the way the boy strokes his hair.

He calls back.

"HOSEOKIE??? Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay!! I worried so much, Hoseok! why wouldn't you pick up?! We couldn't find you anywhere at the party... I thought something bad had happened." Minhyuk's voice is sweet and a bit broken and despite feeling incredibly guilty for making the boy worry, Hoseok is so glad to hear it.

"Will you please come over?"

He agrees immediately and 20 minutes later Hoseok opens the door to a tall skinny child throwing himself into his arms with a loud cry. He lets himself be embraced, being so thankful to have someone else's body close to his.

He explains everything to Minhyuk and he sees how guilty his friend is beginning to feel.

"It's not your fault, stop." he tires his best to reassure him.

"It is! I forced you to go there in the first place and then I just abandoned you to make out with my boyfriend in the corner... What kind of friend does that?!" the boy cries out into his chest as they're lying in bed, tangled up like no force in this world could keep them apart.

Hoseok just hugs him tighter, appreciating the way the boy's hair tingles his neck. They lie there without really saying anything, a quiet sob and sniff sometimes escaping from either of them.

"I love you, Min." Hoseok says as he gently drags his palm down the boy's back.

Minhyuk's body shakes a little as he giggles. "Stop it." he punches Hoseok's arm playfully "You're soft." the man adds as he nuzzles his cheek into Hoseok's chest. Hoseok feels like he can finally breathe freely.

 

. . .

 

`How are you, love?`

_ sent: 4.32pm _

 

Not this. Hoseok knows he can't ignore the guy forever and he hasn't contacted him in over a day but he'd really rather do anything else than cater to his needs right now. He just needs to explain himself, say that he's busy or something. H.One said it himself - Hoseok isn't his property.

  
`very busy`  
`im sorry`  
`ill make it up to you soon`

` _ sent: 4:40pm _ `

 

`That's okay.  
Please take care Wonho ♡`

_ sent: 4:41pm _

 

. . .

 

Hoseok is a coward. He knows it and he keeps telling himself and Minhyuk agrees.

"Just text him." the boy urges the older one while Jooheon snuggles in closer to him.

They were supposed to be watching a drama, not talking about his love life.

"Am I right, Heonie, or am I right?" Minhyuk nudges at his boyfriend and the other just rolls his eyes, completely uninterested.

"Don't bring me into this..." he whines and tries to focus back on the fact that Park Joongki is parading about shirtless on his tv screen. Hoseok thinks the boy will start drooling in a second.

"Just invite him to hang out. He can come over and watch dramas with us!" Minhyuk exclaims as if he really thought that was in any way a good idea.

"I would rather be celibate for the rest of my life than subject him to _this_." Hoseok gestures with his hand circling the position the couple was laid down in, as if completely glued to each other.

"I have no idea what you mean." Jooheon counters "We're cute."

Hoseok sighs. "If anything, I'd have to find out what he likes and... I don't know, I guess invite him somewhere special or something." he argues timidly, biting at his fingernail.

"That is _so_ romantic." Minhyuk seems enthralled by the idea and much to Hoseok's relief the conversation ends. He tries to focus his mind on this moment of free time he has, to spend amongst people who love him instead of troubling his mind with people who don't.

 

. . .

 

10 minutes.

God, it's been a while.

H.One isn't as demanding as Hoseok expected him to be when this whole ordeal started. He is apparently mostly satisfied with just talking to Wonho, frequently asks for photos of him and so rarely for actual sex cams. It confuses Hoseok but he also figures the man must be very lonely with how much he values just the boy's companion alone. He feels weird when he notices that he's actually started to take a liking to his sponsor, it makes him that much more believable in bed when he doesn't actually hate the person he's working for but he also just wishes he knew more about the guy. He genuienly thinks he's a nice man, and he guesses everyone has a kinky, bit of a creep side to them. It doesn't automatically make them a bad person. Hoseok being a prime example of that.

The lingerie he's wearing under his clothes is so uncomfortable he wonders why anyone ever buys these things. He guesses for the same reason he did, to make a man's jaw drop at the sight of him.

5 minutes. Why is he nervous? He's a professional. Damn, maybe he should've started prepping himself before... He might've gotten out of shape.

It was he who proposed this live show, hell, he practically had to beg the guy to spare some time for it, as the man was strangely reluctant to do that these days. Hoseok was confused, he thought this was what the whole agreement was about. Was H.One getting bored with him? Why did he still waste his cash, every week, to pay him even if Hoseok hadn't even performed for him during it? His pay was always on time, sometimes H.One would just send him money saying he should buy himself something nice. Or paid for his dinner. As much as Hoseok enjoyed being babied, it was just not something he had expected and it felt a bit like he was using the man.

 

H.One goes online.

 

Here we go. He turns on the stream and sets it to private, adding just one user to the room.

He adjusts the camera so his whole body can be seen clearly, the white see-through shirt he's wearing, tight leather pants and a thin choker with a ring attached to it, hair pushed back and black earrings that he put on because he knew H.One liked those a lot. He would never casually wear something like this, these kind of clothes were hidden away deep in his wardrobe only for special occasions.

 

_` Hey pretty boy` _

 

Hoseok gives a soft flirty smile.

"I've missed you." he teases and starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, very slowly. It's supposed to be seductive but he's not entirely sure whether it's something H.One is even into. He sure hopes so. He wants generous tips tonight, as he's got big plans and a lot of things to spend money on.

 

_` Half expected you to be naked and panting already` _

 

"I waited patiently." Hoseok says making direct contact with the camera. "Do you not like that?"

 

 _` I do` ._  
_` I like obedient boys`_

 

God knows Hoseok is the biggest fan of dirty talk and it gets him going like nothing else in the world but this doesn't feel the same. Just reading H.One's messages instead of hearing someone's raspy voice close to his ear, making his skin crawl and head spin from the hot breath against his skin, it isn't the same. He desperately needs more.

"I'll get to work now, okay sir?"

 

_` Go ahead, sweetheart.` _

 

He tilts his head and tracing his hands all over his torso, continues taking off his shirt. He imagines these are someone else's hands doing it for him, anyone's would be good really, but one person's in particular.

Long, skilful fingers sliding the material off, down his arms and back, flicking at his nipples while plump lips suck onto his neck.

Hoseok closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drive him away for a moment until his shirt is fully down and he's tugging seductively at the material around his neck while sucking on his finger.

He places his finger in the silver ring dingling from the choker and pulls a bit, until he can feel the burn of cloth on the back of his neck.

 

"I have a surprise for you. Should I reveal it?" he smirks while pulling on the outline of his pants.

 

 _` Wait` _  
_` Do that again`_  
_` With the choker.`_  
_` Pull on it harder baby`_

 

Hoseok smiles when he sees his little trick has worked wonders and he obeys, pulling down on the material and dragging it to the side, letting it rub against his adam's apple while he adjusts his position on the bed.

He wishes he could see the man's expression, see what kind of reactions he can get out of him but no matter how much he asks and teases H.One is reluctant to show him his face, even during these sessions.

After a bit of showing off and fiddling with the material around his neck, he decides to get off the bed and proceed further with the plan. He drags the laptop with him, setting it on the foot of the bed and backs away until only the bottom half of his body can be seen. From the messages he's sending, H.One seems quite intrigued.

Hoseok slowly unzips his pants and pulls them down in the most sexy way he can, showing off the way his ass looks wrapped scantily in the thin lace. He looks at himself in the camera and actually likes what he sees.

Despite always using any free moments he can find on working on his body (these days mostly from within his room, as he has no time to go to the gym) he still finds himself hating his body at many times. The way it is shaped, how short he is in comparison to others, how his muscles look good on some days and on others he wishes they weren't there at all.

This time he admits to himself that maybe he _does_ at the very least have a good ass. The fact that some of his viewers, and possibly H.One as well, like the way he looks and find him attractive is an incredible boost to his self confidence, which has been quite low lately.

After flexing himself in front of the camera for a short time he goes back to sit on the bed, or rather kneel on it as he stares into the lense and tries to get himself into a state where he can dirty talk and tease without any shame at all. It's always a slight problem for him to push back the guilt and get there.

Hoseok leans over closer to the camera, supporting himself on one hand while the other goes down to brush against his cock through the material of his underwear.

 

_` Fuck, you look so good` _

 

It's a simple message but seeing how less eloquent H.One's compliments are lets him know the man is getting more into it and less able to form longer more flirty sentences. Good. Hoseok wants to drive him insane.

He feels something inside his stomach stir and he marvels at the feeling, letting his hand stroke his dick a bit harder.

"Can I touch myself?" he whines pathetically and even though he only has to wait a few seconds for the response it feels like forever, when his cock is starving for any kind of friction.

 

_` Say please.` _

 

"Please, please, _please_ sir." he looks up at the camera with wide puppy eyes, his lips forming in a slight pout and really hopes that will work. He looks innocent but sexy, just the way H.One likes him.

Once he sees his viewer give him his kind permission, he kneels down, supporting his body by sitting lightly on his calves while he slides the lingerie down to his knees, stretching it as he tries to expose his private parts a bit more to the camera. His hands are familiar but not soothing, not exciting or satisfying enough and all he can do is think about another pair of hands being there instead. Skinny, with long fingers, ones that look like they would be constantly cold and would make him shiver as they make their way around his skin.

His heavy breathing turns into quiet grunts and barely audible moans as his right hand works him up and down diligently, rubbing the head of his cock just the way he likes it, tracing all the veins around it hurriedly with his thumb, making him hiss at the fact that the slide is way too dry for his liking. He wants to ask H.One if he could use some lube but finds it stupid how he feels the need to ask the guy to do anything at all so he decides for himself, grabbing the prepared substance and covering himself in it.

He lifts his ass a bit and turns to the side so he can show it off, figuring since his hands are already dirty he might as well prep himself down there as well. He easily slides the first finger in and tries to cover his walls diligently but a message on the screen simply stating for him to "stop" makes him pull his hand back out with a grimace.

 

_` Go back to playing with your cock, baby boy.` _

_` Don't touch your pretty little hole just yet` _

 

This is exactly what frustrates Hoseok. So fucking bossy this guy. More needy than Hoseok himself.

But the boy obeys and jerks himself off, which is quite boring to his mind but if that's what H.One likes, then he's happy to oblige.

He feels the heat in his stomach rise and boil, as he throws his head back and lets a moan escape his mouth. _H.One likes it loud_ , he reminds himself, despite being so used to trying to keep quiet during his sexual endeavours.

Perhaps it is because it's hard for him to get horny during the live shows, as if he had become immune to his own hands trying to make him cum, perhaps it is because he's incapable of turning his mind off for long enough to drive himself insane, either way, he's found himself being able to hold off his orgasm for a long time before it finally reaches him.

He tries to be playful and dirty talk his sponsor, praising both himself and the man watching him, asking if he's touching himself, if Wonho is making him feel good. Telling him all about the things he'd like H.One to do to his body, the way he'd like to be fucked, how much of a good boy he'd be for him. And once he lets his mouth run loose he can feel himself getting closer to where he's supposed to be.

But it isn't H.One's hands he imagines holding his legs up as he fucks into him, it isn't the man's silhouette hovering over him and making him cry out in pleasure, it's someone else's and Hoseok lies to himself that it's no one in particular, just a dirty fantasy, but his mind knows better.

And he can see those big eyes staring right into his soul, concern replaced with lust and danger.

His breath hitches and he speeds up his pace, his heart beating faster as he looks over at the screen.

 

_` Stop.` _

 

God, not again, what does this guy even want from him?!

He could just ignore it, keep touching himself, come within the next few minutes But how much money would that earn him?

He obeys once again, throwing himself back onto the cold pillows, keeping his hands up so they aren't tempted to touch his cock anymore. He takes a few deep breaths so he can regain his sober mind and looks over at the screen to see what H.One's demanding from him this time.

Ah, of course, he's supposed to finger himself now. Sure, sounds fun.

 

After a couple short minutes he's already three fingers in. Having completely abandoned all his cocky dirty talk to replace it with high pitched moans each time he struggles to hit his sweet place. It's difficult in this position but H.One wants to see him whole, and who is he to deny him that right.

It's not enough, it never is but Hoseok pretends, lets his imagination wander and bring him images that will be enough to push him over the edge.

"Please, god, please." Hoseok mutters out in between the noises he's making and when he looks over at the screen he sees H.One's been quiet for a while.

"Are you close?" he tries to make eye contact with the camera, hoping the man is still paying attention.

"I'm so close, sir."

A short message flashes on the screen and Hoseok's blurry mind tells him it says "come". He feels relief, knowing he can finally let the frustration out and be done with this whole thing.

Hoseok throws his head back, the softness of his pillow helping him relax and lose himself. He closes his eyes and lets his mind do its thing as he pulls his hand out and moves it back to his painfully hard and leaking cock, imagining pretty plump lips wrapped around it, wet and safe, taking him in so well.

Hoseok is loud when he cums, much to his sponsor's delight, he imagines, and much to his neighbours' discomfort but he does not care enough to let that stop him.

He almost says a certain name as his mind flashes white, but it is a small urge that stops on the tip of his tongue and he swallows roughly, pushing the thought back in as his world goes back to normal and the guilt and shame settle once again in the back of his head. He diligently cleans himself up and takes a shower before spending the rest of the night exhausted and lonely, over his despised boring books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh here. we. go.
> 
> this is kind of a filler chapter, as shit will only start to go down in the upcoming ones. so i threw in some ugh... questionable quality smut in here. hope its good enough!
> 
> updates might be a lot slower from now on cause your boy has exams coming up and he really needs to start studying instead of writing smutty fics or he'll fail at life...
> 
> but yea. promise to write in any free time that i get!
> 
> thank you for reading ♡
> 
> if you ever get bored and need something else to read feel free to check out my other stories. there aren't many but hey, im trying
> 
> and hey! if youre feeling a bit sappy i recommend this one, im kinda proud of it: [♡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359638)


	4. three thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nW1c_li-uw) is the song i listened to while writing this (also where the title is from). enjoy! ♫_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i havent proof read this yet.  
> forgive me and any mistakes

_Okay, alright, okay._

_Be casual._

_Deep breaths._

 

After the door opens Hyungwon blinks away the confusion for a second before his mouth turns into a wide grin. 

"Hi." 

Hoseok realises he should have spoken first.

"Hey." he forces an awkward smile.

Why is his voice trembling? He's such an idiot.

"I was just wondering... Since I really owe you, I've been thinking of ways to make it up to you." Hyungwon looks like he wants to intrude but Hoseok continues talking, not really looking him in the eye .

"I don't really know if you're even interested in stuff like that but if you're free this Friday, how about I treat you to some pizza? Also bowling. Wanna take you bowling." he adds, biting on his lip excessively and truly thinks that he couldn't have thought of a dumber outing destination.

Hyungwon looks at him with a curious gaze. 

"I suck at bowling." he says casually.

 _Fuck_ , Hoseok should have known. He doesn't know how he _could have_ but he _should have_. 

"That's okay... Just pizza then?" he asks timidly.

Hyungwon chuckles. "Just because I suck doesn't mean it can't be fun. I'm in, hyung. Bowling and pizza." he sends him a warm smile, so beautiful it makes Hoseok want to sigh out loud "I'm glad you asked."

 

. . .

 

Hoseok has been in his room all morning, only leaving to do some quick grocery shopping, but that was not enough to get his mind off his not-date (but what he wishes was a date) with Hyungwon. 

He doesn't even know if it's the right choice. He likes him a lot but so he did with all his other temporary crushes. After getting let down time and time again, he decided to analise his mistakes and realised he seems to be attracted to people that are his complete opposites. And Hyungwon was a prime example of that. Tall, slim, with otherwordly beauty, confident, intimidating and from what he's seen pretty rich and laid-back too. Hoseok found himself admiring the boy in every way possible and he worries it might turn into an obsession. 

He doesn't even know where he's going with this relationship. Does he want to date Hyungwon? Or does he just desperately need to get laid? He could achieve the latter much more easily, without actually getting any feelings involved, but he doesn't have enough time or courage to go out and hook up with someone. 

Minhyuk says he needs a boyfriend. What does he know? It's not like he needs to struggle with his love life, being sickeningly happy and in love. Besides, his idea of dating differs from Hoseok's a lot, and the boy doesn't think he's fit to give him advice. 

 

His phone lights up and his heart shakes a little at the thought it's a text from Hyungwon. Instead it's a message from someone he'd rather completely forget about at this moment.

 

`Up for a show? `

_sent 3:23pm_

 

Hoseok curses loudly, not even being able to contain himself. No way he's doing this. No matter how much money he wants to give him, he needs to be ready in half an hour and this is definitely not happening right now. 

 

`i'm busy right now, really sorry.`

_sent 3:24pm_

 

`What are you doing?`

_sent 3:24pm_

 

The boy sighs and wishes he could tell this dude it's none of his business. _Be nice_ , he repeats to himself as he tries to type out an answer.

 

`i gotta leave for a meeting soon`  
`don't i deserve some fun too?`

_sent 3:25pm_

 

`Of course you do.`  
`You've earned it.`

`Is it a date?`

_sent 3:26pm_

 

`is someone jealous? ;)`

_sent 3:27pm_

 

`Send me a picture of how you look.`

_sent 3:29pm_

 

That doesn't exactly answer his question. 

Hoseok rubs at his eyes and checks the hour one more time before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. He feels dirty and he'd rather make sure he smells nice and is all clean and shaven for this not-date. His perfume is cheap but it smells good, of lilac flowers, and he likes the scent a lot. H.One has told him he looks good in black so he decides to listen to the man for once outside the bedroom and picks out a black shirt and his new favourite leather jacket. 

He's tired but he doesn't know why. Lately it's become a state of mind more than body for him to be tired. He gets enough sleep to keep him on his feet but he wakes up feeling demotivated and sometimes he just thinks there is no point in anything. Moving out to university he had hoped to start a new life. A free gay fun life, instead he's stuck in a dorm room he hates waking up in, learning stuff he no longer even finds fascinating, trying to get by through selling himself online. Some days he's disgusted with himself. Wants to drop it all. That's when he cries his eyes out in Minhyuk's arms, the boy being the only thing in his life he's thankful for. 

 

`here ♡`

_sent 3:52pm_

 

`Whoever you're going out with is incredibly lucky to lay his eyes on you.`  
`Have a good night, Wonho`

_sent 3:54pm_

 

_. . ._

Hyungwon is a total liar.

That or Hoseok sucks at bowling more than he remembered and definitely more than Hyungwon swore he himself did.

His face is graced by a wide smile, one that makes his eyes squint and cheeks round up even more, showing off his perfectly white teeth. And Hoseok would be mad that he's laughing that way at his failure in knocking out the pins if it wasn't for the fact that his smile was such a beautiful sight. 

It was awkward at first, at least to Hoseok, but Hyungwon doesn't seem to care much for things like that and he was relaxed and and trying to do his best to make Hoseok feel the same way since the beginning. 

Hoseok remembers now why he hasn't been bowling in a long time. Not only because he apparently isn't the best at it, but also because it's quite frankly pretty boring and he keeps looking over at Hyungwon to see any sign of boredom from him as well. 

Hyungwon just smiles at him cockily as he goes over to pick up the ball and show off once again, bowing dramatically when he gets a strike. 

"You are _such_ a liar." Hoseok says bitterly.

"Maybe you just bring me luck. I promise, I usually suck."

Hoseok scoffs "Don't believe you in the slightest." 

In the end, of course, Hyungwon takes the victory home. He seems overjoyed by that fact and announces that since he's the winner — he gets to choose where they go next. 

 

The walk is long, with the air being awfully chilly and the streets they make their way through pretty abandoned. Hoseok doesn't like going out when it's dark, feeling like prey amongst the creepy alleys, but knowing he's not alone soothes his worries a bit. Hyungwon is a much more warm and cheerful person than he had imagined. He seems to lose his serious facade when it's just the two of them and it just makes Hoseok fall in deeper, not even trying to free his mind and heart from under the boy's influence.

It feels strange. Being able to hang out with him like this, for the first time ever just the two of them. They usually met at parties or university organised events, sometimes they'd accidently meet at lunch or in the library and indulge in some awkward smalltalk but Hoseok would never call Hyungwon a _friend_. Just someone he was immensely and foolishly attracted to but never imagined any sort of future with until now. 

The place they arrive in front of doesn't look much like a restaurant and Hyungwon did ask if Hoseok is okay with going to a bar but this was not quite what the boy imagined. Now it just seems like Hyungwon wants to get him drunk.

The place is unusually crowded for such a shroudy looking building, mostly middle aged men being loud over beer at their respectable tables, a bunch of teens and people their age gathered up somewhere in the corners, enjoying their own company. 

Hyungwon leads them inside and the bartender shoots him a wide smile, waving friendly when he recognizes him as they approach. 

"Haven't seen you in a long time, cutie." he smiles playfully when Hyungwon sits down in front of him, encouraging Hoseok to do the same and the older boy feels a little uncomfortable. 

"I doubt you missed me, Kihyun." he shoots back "How's business?"

The bartender — Kihyun — scoffs, his face painted with annoyance. "Look around. This is all the business we get."

"Place seems busy enough." Hyungwon shrugs, like he doesn't see the problem. 

"Oh yea, and I _so_ enjoy the company of middle-aged creeps who failed at life and decide to drown their sorrows in alcohol only to stir up a fuss when they've had too much." Kihyun spits back as he serves one of the clients some sort of fancy drink, smiling fakely. Hoseok thinks the guy is very straight-forward. 

"What do you want to drink?" Hyungwon turns to him all of a sudden, as if he just now remembered he didn't come here alone.

Hoseok shrugs to signify he's not picky and Hyungwon orders them a drink he says he recommends. 

"You're not gonna introduce us?" Kihyun leans down on the counter, supporting his head with his hand as he eyes Hoseok up and down, the boy smiling timidly. 

"Hoseok, my friend. Kihyun, the asshole bartender who should hurry up and give us our drinks so we can go." Hyungwon stares back at him firmly and Kihyun mouths a small "ouch" as he decides to back off. 

"You alright?" Hyungwon asks when he sees Hoseok looking around the place, like a little scared puppy.

Hoseok smiles and shakes his head. "Yeah. Just didn't expect us to end up here."

Kihyun finally gives them their drinks and Hoseok offers to pay but the boy says they're on the house. 

They sit down at a small table somewhere further down the room and the atmosphere is different, Hyungwon less talkative and Hoseok feeling awfully out of place.

He tries to focus on sipping his drink and nonchalantly looking around. He's sat on a leather sofa, kept in the shades of brown, as is the rest of the place. It looks a bit tacky with all the decorations hung on the walls but the guests don't seem like interior design critics and clearly don't mind, coming here only to get shitfaced, most likely. 

"You look really good today." Hoseok turns around abruptly to make sure those words came from the direction he thinks they did.

Hyungwon is leaning back on the couch opposite of him, looking at him with a stoic expression.

"Just wanted to say that." 

He goes to chug at his drink as if nothing happened and Hoseok bites the inner side of his cheek. 

Hyungwon looks good too. He feels too awkward to comment on it now but he's wearing worn out jeans and an oversized purple shirt unbuttoned lazily at the top and Hoseok likes this look a lot. 

He's always been a lighthead but the atmosphere of this place and the stiffness in the air make the alcohol hit his head even faster. 

They somehow manage to go back on track and keep a conversation going, having Kihyun deliver them another round of drinks, but when the people at the table next to them start being too loud Hyungwon's mood visibly drops. 

"Mind keeping it down over there, gentlemen?" he shouts out somewhere over Hoseok's back and the boy turns around to face the men he's referring to.

A buff looking guy who's clearly had too much to drink already glares back at Hyungwon, angry that he had the gut to interrupt them.

"Mind your own fucking business, boy." he shoots back and Hoseok doesn't like the tone of his voice. 

"You should mind yourself when you're in public. Not everyone appreciates you shouting over the entire pub." 

Hyungwon really doesn't know when to stop, does he? 

The guy stands up and starts making his way over to their table and Hoseok feels like he should do something because drunk Hyungwon clearly is going to get his ass beat in a second.

"Let's go." he says quietly, tugging at Hyungwon's hand from across the table. He doesn't seem to react, instead following the loud dude with his eyes as he approaches them.

"Hyungwon, I want to go." he says more firmly, eyebrows furrowed.

Hyungwon looks over at him a bit abstently but nods his head after a second and stands up only to face that asshole from a moment before.

"Going somewhere?" he smiles dangerously at them.

"Yes." Hoseok doesn't wait for his friend to answer "We're leaving. Sorry for disturbing you, sir." 

The guy seems to finally notice Hoseok's existance and turns his gaze towards him, tilting his head and chuckling.

"Pretty _and_ smart." he comments, looking down at Hoseok and the boy feels like he wants to puke. "You should get your little boyfriend out of here before he gets a few ribs broken."

Hyungwon grits his teeth at the comment but Hoseok just tugs at his hand to push them out of the man's way, knowing there's no point in arguing with the likes of them. 

Kihyun sends them a worried look when he sees Hoseok make his way to the door but he doesn't say anything, going back to his job.

Hyungwon doesn't seem satisfied with their abrupt exit but he softens up after a moment, remembering he isn't here alone and feeling bad for subjecting his hyung to that unpleasant situation. 

"I like coming to drink here but god knows this place has went to hell recently." he spits on the ground, clearly pissed off and disgusted "Hyunwoo-hyung used to work here... As security, back when he and Kihyun had a thing but that ended quickly and it seems people don't know how to behave anymore." he sighs as he scratches his head, trying to calm himself down. "Sorry, am blabering."

They keep walking, towards nowhere really but Hoseok is thankful for the fresh air helping keep his mind more or less sober. 

"It's fine. I'm glad you took me there despite everything." he smiles softly "Learned more about you I guess."

Hyungwon breaks out in a small bitter laugh "Well, I sure didn't show you a good side of me then. I'm sorry." he stops and looks at Hoseok with a painful expression.

"That dude pissed me off so much. The way he looked at you... Fucking creep." Hyungwon clenches his fists and Hoseok is surprised at his reaction. 

"It's fine, Hyungwon. Really." he brings his hand up to squeeze at the boy's arm, trying to comfort him in some way. 

Hyungwon's eyes are still big and bright and they never fail to hypnotise him, especially when looking down at him with this sort of concern and unreadable _something_ hidden deep within them. Hoseok wishes he could just stare into them forever.

"I'm sorry for turning the evening into shit." Hyungwon says quietly and Hoseok feels a chill run up his back, probably from the cold, he thinks. 

He smiles softly "It isn't shit. We can still save it."

"Food?" Hyungwon offers shortly after returning the smile, his eyes a bit hazy and posture not so straight anymore. 

Hoseok wants to tell him he's cute. He wonders if Hyungwon is aware of that.

 

They should have figured all decent restaurants would be closed at almost midnight on a normal Friday night but they're not exactly in their best state of mind both. Hyungwon makes them stop by a food truck on one of the city's main streets and the light coming from the lamps all around them makes Hoseok go blind from time to time when he stares at them for too long.

"We're gonna have a tough time after eating this." he states unenthusiastically while eyeing the suspicious looking kebab in his hands. 

"Do you want me to feed it to you?" Hyungwon smirks after already getting started on his portion, without any previous complaints. 

They're sat on a sidewalk a little farther away, barely another soul surrounding them apart from the guy further down the street who sold them this crap. Hoseok thinks he's seen this scene somewhere. Some shitty ass romance movie about teenagers on a date probably. Eating questionably looking food while sitting down by the sidewalk and holding hands. Except, much to Hoseok's disapproval, Hyungwon's hands aren't tangled in his.

"I'm good." he chuckles and decides to take a bite, Hyungwon watching him curiously.

"Not bad, eh?" 

Hoseok chuckles, cheeks stuffed with food. "Not bad." he agrees.

Nothing about this is bad.

 

They inevitably make their way back to the dorms, drunkely giggling and shushing each other when they go up the stairs and through the quiet halls. 

Hoseok searches around in his pocket for the keys to his room, feeling for the familar shape of bunny ears from the toy attached to them.

Before he can put them into the keyhole however, Hyungwon's hand yanks them out of his. 

The boy jiggles them around with a dumb smile, looking down at Hoseok and grinning as if this was the funniest situation he's ever been in. 

"Looks like you lost your keys again." he lets out a playful "tsk tsk" right after.

"No." Hoseok states firmly "They're right here."

Hyungwon smiles stupidly and visibly shoves the keys into his back pocket. "Open the door then."

Hoseok looks at him with a dead stare as if he was dumb.

"I can't."

"Guess you don't have your keys again then." he triumphs.

"Will you let me live about this?"

Hyungwon breaks out in a laugh and Hoseok almost wants to hush him down, remembering that it's the middle of the night and you can hear anything through the doors of these rooms.

"Guess you'll have to crash at my place again." Hyungwon shrugs.

Hoseok sighs heavily, finally getting the point of Hyungwon's silly little act. "You could've just invited me over, like a normal person, you know?"

Hyungwon opens the door silently. 

"After you." he gestures with his hands, that sweet smile gracing his face again.

 

Hoseok blinks quickly to try and keep his eyes open but Hyungwon's hand soothing him by running among his hair is making it hard not to zone out. It makes him want to panic, how Hyungwon is actually touching him but it feels too good to ruin it. Hyungwon's fingers press against his scalp, firm but pleasurable and he involuntarily nuzzles his cheek closer to the boy's chest, not wanting him to stop. 

He'd be lying if he said he was at all focused on the movie Hyungwon put on as an excuse for them to climb in bed and watch it together, shortly after slowly proceeding to cuddle up to each other. 

Hoseok honestly didn't think this is how his night was going to end or that Hyungwon would even be acting like this but he loves it. He feels happy, finally knowing he has someone's attention focused on him, someone other than his best friend holding onto him for completely different reasons too. The younger boy is so gentle. He didn't expect it but it tugs at his heart violently and he thinks there's no escaping his feelings for Chae Hyungwon now. 

"Promise to take you somewhere nicer next time." Hyungwon whispers during his mindless playing with the strands of Hoseok's hair. 

"This is nice." he manages to mumble out in response.

 

In the end he falls asleep like that, once again still in uncomfortable clothes, on Hyungwon's mattress. But this time Hyungwon is there next to him, warm against him and he enjoys the way the younger boy smells and how natural this all feels, despite none of his previous first dates ever ending up like this. He takes it as a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a date am i right  
>   
> this is a bit rushed but that was my intention with this chapter, to show off a bit of a softer side to the story.  
>   
> god hoseok is so whipped for won please protect this child  
>   
>    
>   
> sorry for taking a long time with updates, exams are taking their toll on me. but i do miss writing so i try my best to use my spare time for,, this i guess!


End file.
